legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sharkface
SPOILERS AHOY!!! READ AT YOUR RISK!!!! "See, those super-soldier freaks dropped a building on me. They left me for dead, and then kill my friends. They took away the only family I ever had while I was in physical fucking therapy. There's plenty need for hostility here, counselor!" - Sharkface Sharkface is a villain from Red vs. Blue. He is voiced by David Jennison. Sharkface is a former Insurrectionist turned Space Pirate allied with Charon Industries who was first encountered during Project Freelancer's heist on an Insurrectionist building. He first appeared as a heavily armored soldier that uses a Flamethrower as his signature weapon. He first encounter Carolina and Wash when they killed a Resistance Response Team. As the smoke cleared, Sharkface arrived and started spraying fire at the duo. When the normal rounds weren't enough, Carolina intervened by jump onto a Covenent Banshee, planted a frag grenade in it, kicked it off its hanging wires at him. Just as he got up, Carolina knocked him unconscious with a Gravity Hammer. He was still inside the building when it was destroyed by the Mother of Invention's MAC Gun. A few or so years later, Sharkface is seen aboard the prison ship UNSC Tartarus while Locus and Felix lead a boarding team to recruit more numbers by Control's orders. Sharkface was then recruited into the Space Pirates by the two mercs with the help with his former enemy, the Counselor. During his second face off with Carolina in a polar area of Chorus, he reveals that he was the one they fought during the Resistance heist. He was later killed by Wash and New Republic leader Vanessa Kimball. The B Team Storyline Future Warfare: Empire Fire Rebellion Storyline Fire Rebellion: Season 5 Sharkface was at first held prisoner by Peridot and Jasper, and was to be brought back to the Homeworld. However, after being convinced by the Counselor, the two gems decided to put him to good use. Fire Rebellion: Season 8 Somehow, the Nightmare Forces have revived Sharkface and will be alligned with them, basically replacing Wheeler. Allies: Insurrectionists, Space Pirates, Locus, Felix, Malcom Hargrove, Peridot(formerly/traitor), Jasper, Nightmare Forces, New Ozai Society Enemies: Agent Carolina, Agent Washington, Donald Doyle, Vanessa Kimball, Team Blood Gulch, Federal Army of Chorus, New Republic, Peridot(traitor), James Wheeler, Agent Michigan, Agent California, Troy Burrows and the Megaforce Power Rangers, Gallery Sharkface_pointing_at_Counselor.png Sharkface_with_helmet.png Sharkface AKA Insurrection Flamer.png Flamethrower_shark_guy.png Sharkface_Insurrection_Flamer.png Counselor_talks_to_Sharkface.png mmdxrvb__sharkface__ooh_ha_ha__dl_by_randomdraggon-d9bui52.png Sharkface_Sorry_1.png Sharkface_is_Rude.png Sharkface_wont_stop.png Wash_and_Kimball_kill_Sharkface.png|Sharkface's death Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Charon Industries Category:Enemies of Team Blood Gulch Category:Enemies of Project Freelancer Category:Armored Characters Category:Scar Barers Category:Members of New Ozai Society Category:Meme Characters Category:Internet Stars Category:Order of the Just Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:The Omega League's Villains Category:The Scorpion Squad's Villains Category:Enemies of Talon Laboratories Category:Enemies of the Sentinel Task Force Category:Enemies of Atlas Corporation Category:Enemies of the Crystal Empire's Army Category:Allies of Father and his Syndicate Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 5 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 5 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Characters in Future Warfare Category:Villains in Future Warfare Category:Deceased Members of New Ozai Society Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in Fire Rebellion Season 8 Category:Villains in Fire Rebellion Season 8 Category:Great New Empire Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Characters from the Red vs. Blue Universe